<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【R18】ABO與哨嚮 by lemon743295</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326506">【R18】ABO與哨嚮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon743295/pseuds/lemon743295'>lemon743295</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, ABO+哨嚮, Chinese Language, F/F, Multi, NSFW Art, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, 互攻, 哨兵嚮導, 哨嚮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon743295/pseuds/lemon743295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※3p、互攻<br/>※ABO+哨兵嚮導世界觀<br/>※哨兵O+普通人A+嚮導B<br/>※pwp</p><p>A：為什麼老婆和小三的cp這麼乓？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　1.</p><p>　　這個家鮮少有如此尷尬的時候。</p><p>　　桌上三杯茶飄出氤氳的淡煙，圓桌邊的三人彼此無言。</p><p>　　身為一個普通人，A對哨兵嚮導的知識都是從O口中得知，塔裡的世界離他太遠，聽上去光怪陸離，就連理解都得絞盡腦汁。</p><p>　　今天也是如此。</p><p>　　O從塔中畢業多年，不常和他提到任務內容，卻是會抱怨能力增強後帶來的負面效應——五感訊息混亂和難以抑制的衝動。</p><p>　　A是不太能體會這些困擾，但他明白O和常人總有些不同：他的發情期越來越頻繁和混亂，發情時也越發敏感、瘋狂。撇開這些不談，平常的日子裡，O走神得更加頻繁，並且偶爾會控制不住自己的脾氣和能力。</p><p>　　而現在，O帶著同事回來了，直面著A把事情攤開來說明白。</p><p>　　簡言之，塔的高層認為O是潛力新星，有鑑於O的成長，固定的精神梳理效益減弱，高層希望他能與嚮導進行暫時或永久的精神標記。</p><p>　　當然，不標記也是可行的，但考量到O個人的安全，可能需要重新回到塔裡生活，並且終止任務派遣。</p><p>　　身為一個有伴侶的Omega，與自己的Alpha短暫分離已經十分委屈，若發展到只剩抑制劑的日子，那不僅是對精神的折磨，更會一步步摧毀掉身體。好強的O是說什麼也不願賭那一點可能的，想來想去，最終也只能選擇與人締結精神標記。</p><p>　　O早在幾個月前就開始透露相關的訊息，一次兩次地提起哨嚮間的精神標記，當然每回都毫無意外的激起A的佔有慾，兩人徹夜幹了個爽。</p><p>　　但肉體的歡愉無助於問題的解決，好在A也不是太遲鈍，兩人雖然沒有明說，卻也知道總有這麼個坎要過。</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　先前沒說清楚的事情，現在倒也一清二楚了。</p><p>　　稍早前，A見O說要帶個嚮導同事來作客，心裡便隱約有些預感。果然，三人一落座，O便僵著臉乾巴巴地將情況坦白——還特別強調了互相標記的哨嚮有70%有情人終成眷屬，剩下20%是有血緣的，最後10%才是真．好兄弟。</p><p>　　一時之間接受太多訊息，A一臉懵逼，在他面前的O略顯忐忑，倒是嚮導同事淡定自得。</p><p>　　良久，A終於緩過神來，打量了一下眼前從未見過的嚮導。</p><p>　　這位Beta嚮導面容清秀，身材高挑修長，氣質溫和淡然，看上去倒不像軍人而像個鄰居大哥哥。A在心裡面比了比——幸好對方不是個A，不然依照O最近追星的口味，他怕O今晚就爬牆。</p><p>　　心裡面存著Alpha與生俱來莫名其妙的優越感，A當然是點頭同意了這個「親事」……</p><p>　　才剛過三個月，他就後悔了。</p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　A現在寧可B是個Alpha，至少這人湊到O身邊時會被自己的信息素驅逐，可惜他是個可以無視標記的Beta。</p><p>　　看著B自然而然的登堂入室，偶爾湊到O旁邊打轉，A的心情又酸又澀，但顏控屬性卻讓他在心裡面嗷嗷直呼「再靠近一點」。</p><p>　　這三個月有點玄幻。先是A親眼見識了標記現場，終於明白70%的情人是如何來的。當時BO兩人額頭緊靠，距離近得彷彿下一秒就要接吻，讓A醋海翻騰，當天回家便狠狠欺負了O一番，搞得O渾身充斥著伴侶的味道，被同袍調笑了整整一週才散去。</p><p>　　而後O的小隊接到任務，據說是去收拾某盜賊老巢，出勤大半個月，期間表現亮眼收到無數表揚。回來後上級大度地放了小隊一個長假，這長假對三人而言卻不安生。</p><p>　　事情還得從任務期間開始說起。</p><p>　　O在出勤中迎來了發情期，因為是已有終身伴侶的狀態，信息素不會對他人造成影響，只是想回家找Alpha的本能讓他變得更加暴躁，作戰過程比往常勇猛了一倍不止，打得盜賊四處亂竄，幾個頭頭盡數落網，只剩不成氣候的小毛賊灰溜溜地逃脫，最後O小隊榮耀回歸。</p><p>　　這本該是個好事，壞就壞在發情期的信息素不影響他人，但繁衍的慾望卻在戰後梳理中感染給B，兩人差點沒滾上床成為那70%。</p><p>　　幸好兩人受訓充足，也沒把理論和經驗還給教官。率先發現不對的O一巴掌拍暈了B的精神體，再一巴掌拍響通訊器，讓自家A趕緊來支援，接著往自己身上打了支抑制劑，冷靜地看著陷入發情期（假）的B發呆。</p><p>　　B莫名體會了一把發情期的感覺，一個人裹著棉被在梳理室的角落瑟瑟發抖，腦子因為精神體受到重擊而嗡嗡作響，整個人看起來好不可憐。</p><p>　　A很快趕到。O還來不及向他解釋什麼，只見這傻Alpha腦子一昏，把兩個人都打包上車，還美其名曰：我帶你們去醫院。</p><p>　　……也不想想塔裡就有醫療系統了。</p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　事情從到家開始一發不可收拾。</p><p>　　A本想將O先安置好，接著驅車前往醫院丟包B，沒想到車剛入庫、人剛進門，抑制劑的效果正巧走到尾聲。</p><p>　　好一陣子沒親熱的AO理智下線，把慘烈的B忘到九霄雲外，門都沒關就在玄關間互相折磨。</p><p>　　這也算不了什麼，頂多B在車上鹹魚躺屍一陣子，總會恢復神智。然而B正被精神共感控制，失去理智地破壞了車門，一路跌跌撞撞的走進屋裡，直面打得火熱的AO。</p><p>　　本來以Alpha的本能，A應該會驅逐不速之客，誰料到B早已神智不清，當場就撲上去向A求歡。</p><p>　　接下來的淫靡不說也罷，A腦子一熱玩起雙飛，熱情的伴侶外加青澀的小三滿足了畢生夢想。當然發情期一結束，整個人也被O揍到起飛。</p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　O是真的憤怒，物理打擊完A便晾著人不理；B也是真的憤怒，主要是對自己的不受控制。</p><p>　　O雖然對B也有些不高興，但想了想曾經歷過的發情期後，更多是「這人真慘」的複雜情緒，還反過來安慰他幾聲。</p><p>　　沒想到B被打擊過深，平日淡然的氣質都沒了，看起來像株懨搭搭的小草，被O一安撫，便藏不住內心的話，告白了。</p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　O和角落躺屍的A雙雙虎軀一震，只聽到B幾句「喜歡你很久了」、「當做沒聽到吧」，回過神來，B早已經跑了。</p><p>　　A反應比O更激烈，嘴裡抱怨著B果然一開始便不安好心、要O別趕緊遠離對方云云，叨叨不休了十數分鐘。被吵得頭疼的O一聲冷笑：「我還沒計較完你上了他呢。」A只能閉上嘴夾起尾巴，縮在角落佯裝乖巧。</p><p>　　後來的長假，O跑去找B談了幾天，A在家委屈巴巴地等著，終於守到O領著B回來。</p><p>　　B一見A就大大方方地鞠躬道歉，先是共感的意外，又是暗戀O還暗搓搓與他標記的事情，說得A都開始自我羞愧，也開始向他說自己的不是。</p><p>　　這天吃完飯，總算解決了個疙瘩，O不也再責怪A，三人間的尷尬總算消除。</p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　然而生活是個小妖精，厭倦歲月靜好，總愛來點刺激的。</p><p>　　O和B兩人共情狀況日益嚴重，有時甚無法進行精神梳理，醫官也找不到解決的辦法，愁得兩人不知如何是好。</p><p>　　高層先前通融地給O批了長假，隱約透漏了讓他整理好狀態的期望，然而進展不如預期，假期卻不能因此延長。</p><p>　　兩人商討了一陣，最後只能請求A在旁協助。</p><p>　　A一個普通人照理也幫不上什麼忙，但三個人想了想，彼此的醜態都看過了，還有什麼能比共感發情期更糟？大約只剩看A生孩子了，於是姑且試試。</p><p>　　A看不出哨嚮梳理的情況，在他眼裡，兩個人只是閉上眼睛開始冥想，表情不停變化而已。過程實在是枯燥乏味，幸好還有兩人的顏可以舔。</p><p>　　一面在心裡讚嘆自家Omega的顏值，A一面控制不住地回想起那荒唐的幾夜。他想起B望向自己時羞澀的眼神，還有淺色雙唇抿起的弧度，讓人沈醉又忍不住唾棄自己的不貞。</p><p>　　腦中天人交戰，A眼神一晃，才發現OB兩人不知何時已經雙唇緊貼，熱情地吻在一起。</p><p>　　A啊啊啊啊啊啊地喊了起來，心裡面的小人卻默默舉起「BO配」的邪教大旗。</p><p>　　兩人被A驚醒，看到彼此的模樣又默默紅了臉頰。</p><p>　　這次的梳理成功了一半，進展之快令人雀躍，只有A在叭叭叭地糾結O為何臉紅。</p><p>　　8.</p><p>　　O很嚴肅地思考了現在的情況，沒去理會A在一旁聲情並茂地朗誦瓊瑤。</p><p>　　大約經過了一張數學考卷的時間，O滿臉陰沈地抬起頭來，按著A的肩膀說：「閉嘴，別以為我沒看到你剛才勃起了。」</p><p>　　9.</p><p>　　A很難過，A很難受。</p><p>　　A覺得失去了生活的熱情，徹夜難眠。</p><p>　　然而他睡得鼾聲雷動。</p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　隔天一早，A迷迷糊糊地爬起來上班，此時O已經出門鍛鍊去了。</p><p>　　A在公司開小差，腦中振聾發聵的「勃起了」還有栩栩如生的夢境。</p><p>　　他夢見OB兩人被翻紅浪，朦朧間光影飄搖，勾得人心癢難耐，等他湊近一看，O抬起頭冷漠地說：「你勃起了。」</p><p>　　當空一棍，A驚醒了，滿身冷汗，對面的好兄弟甲睜著無辜大眼看他。</p><p>　　午休，A想找個參謀，又不知道如何解釋三人間的複雜關係，於是只能問甲：「如果有人暗戀你家Omega怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　甲：「幹死他。」</p><p>　　A：「這麼重口？！被Omega發現以為出軌怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　甲：「把錯推給對方，讓Omega去幹他。」</p><p>　　11.</p><p>　　整個下午，A都沈浸在「先幹他再讓O去幹他」的迴圈中。</p><p>　　A想像那畫面，溫柔似水的B被O按在床上欺負，薄薄的雙唇止不住地吐出喘息羞軟又愉悅地求饒，哀求著要O再慢一些——</p><p>　　……操，又硬了。</p><p>　　12.</p><p>　　A陷入對自己的自我厭惡，O對如此安靜的A嘖嘖稱奇。</p><p>　　A的心裡藏不住東西，還沒等O開口問，就倒豆子般的吐露心聲。</p><p>　　聽得O表情變幻莫測。</p><p>　　13.</p><p>　　然後就開始了三人的生活。</p><p>　　雖然A不知道這是怎麼開始的。</p><p>　　OB的共感沒有解決，但情況好上了一些——就三人都開始接受這種狀況而言。</p><p>　　一開始的B非常拘謹，隨著日子過去也漸漸放開，會和O有親密的舉動，也不再掩飾喜歡O的心情。</p><p>　　A看了是萬般複雜，但內心的邪教旗幟越來越高昂。</p><p>　　A和B兩人也開始了解對方——主要是B了解A的部分。A是個話嘮，B雖然外貌看著有些嚴肅高貴，事實上是個很好的傾聽者，無論A說得再久或再天馬星空，B都不曾分心，甚至是試著理解與對話。</p><p>　　用O的話來形容：「陪空巢老人聊天的愛心志工。」</p><p>　　14.</p><p>　　順風順水的過了一段日子，又有大事要發生了。</p><p>　　O的發情期要到了。</p><p>　　當O強忍著害羞鄭重宣佈時，三個人不約而同地想到那次。</p><p>　　接著不約而同地沈默。</p><p>　　B本想迴避，另外兩人卻一致地說不用不用。</p><p>　　於是迎來了重要的日子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　15.</p><p>　　發情期來時，OB已經提早請好假，正在家中黏黏糊糊，A則還在外面飄搖。</p><p>　　兩人沒有共感，一切隨著O的身體反應水到渠成。</p><p>　　B進入O的身體，親吻著O的雙唇，一面伸出精神觸鬚觸碰O的領域。</p><p>　　O發出甜美的呻吟，他的身體還在等待標記他的Alpha的撫慰，精神上卻已經被安撫、充盈。</p><p>　　精神的滿足突顯了身體的空虛，仗著哨兵過人的耐受力，O使勁挑逗B。</p><p>　　可憐B還是一個小處男，被撩撥得面紅耳赤，下身激烈地挺動不休。</p><p>　　兩人的精神體已經滾到一旁嬉戲，精壯的灰狼被白毛的幼貓壓著不敢動彈，看起來倒是溫馨。</p><p>　　氣溫漸熱，B趴伏在O的身上，嘴唇貼在O的耳邊，止不住地舔弄瑩潤的耳垂。</p><p>　　O被頂到高潮，一面呻吟一面出精，還壞心眼地縮緊甬道，咬住B的陰莖。B只感到後腰一陣酸麻，忍不住地用力抽動下身，進出間精液噴射而出，灌進O緊緻的後穴。</p><p>　　回到家的A正巧趕上這幕，只見兩人幾乎同時高潮，吟叫一聲高過一聲，B一邊頂弄著下身的人，一邊止不住的射精，O甜美的信息素討好似的溜到A身邊，勾引對方享樂。</p><p>　　A釋放出信息素，清新的柑橘味纏繞上O桂花般的香氣，濃郁的氣味激得B一陣顫抖。</p><p>　　A脫下西裝，自然地吻了吻兩人，軟綿綿的吻成了情慾間隙的溫情。</p><p>　　O和B靜靜地幫A褪去衣裳，B有些害羞，O則大膽的一把撤下褲子，轉頭就開始舔弄粗壯的陰莖。A扶著O的頭，腰輕輕擺動，嘴裡發出嘶嘶的喘氣聲，還有一疊疊的好棒。</p><p>　　B羞得不知道要看哪，最終被A扶著面龐接吻。</p><p>　　O嘖嘖的吸吮眼前發漲的龜頭，小巧的舌尖順著圓潤的弧度遊走，搔癢著A的神經，激得前端吐出汩汩清液，被O貪婪地吸食殆盡。</p><p>　　本能的野獸猶未滿足，O將舌尖頂住小小的馬眼，快速震動，殘忍地一點一點舔開脆弱的小孔。</p><p>　　「嘶……啊……」A不禁停下來喘息，他渾身肌肉緊繃，胯下被狠狠舔舐的陰莖漲得通紅，過電般的快感讓他無暇分神愛撫B。</p><p>　　B一時間空了下來，他剛高潮一次，身體還有些疲弱，然而共感此時漸漸湧上，熟悉又陌生的欲求攪混了他的大腦。</p><p>　　前面硬得難受，後面也空虛得發癢……B一手輕輕摸上自己秀氣的陰莖，一手悄悄分開臀部，摸向那緊緻小口，兀自享樂。</p><p>　　O眼角餘光瞄見B羞澀而放浪的模樣，靈光乍現，突然狠力給了A一個深喉，逼得A低吼出聲，渾身麻癢難忍。</p><p>　　而在A即將射精的當口，O卻絕情離去，「忍住。」O沙啞地說，語氣冷漠。</p><p>　　A聞言只能挺著下身，雙手緊扣自己的大腿捏出點點紅痕。他忍過高潮的衝動，雙眼泛起血絲，眼睜睜地看著O吻上B，兩人親密的互相摩挲身體。</p><p>　　O吻著B，雙手分開B纖白的腿，帶著槍繭的手指探入B的後穴。</p><p>　　後穴有些乾澀，O隨手探向A的下身，撸了一把龜頭上混雜的淫靡液體，送入B股間的小口中，權當潤滑使用。</p><p>　　A被這記回馬槍打得不知所措，陰莖上下彈了彈，硬生生憋住又一次的衝動。</p><p>　　看著眼前兩位美人的嬉戲，A彷彿也被愛撫著，挺立在空氣中的陽具微微顫抖，馬眼一張一闔，流出絲絲淫液，誘人採擷。</p><p>　　O壓著B的雙腿，讓那羞怯的小穴暴露在空氣中瑟瑟發抖，O抬了抬眼，輕飄飄的給了A一個眼神。</p><p>　　多年的默契無需言語，A急吼吼地將陰莖頂入B體內，忍耐了許久的慾望讓A克制不住自己，瘋狂抽插了數十下才得以緩解。</p><p>　　B被A突如其來的兇狠幹得舒爽，腸壁含羞帶怯地討好著入侵者，衝擊到敏感點時更是絞緊粗壯的肉棒，不讓快樂泉源離去。</p><p>　　被充盈、蹂躪的感覺如此美好，B神色迷離，半咪著眼喘息，配合著律動的節奏擺動腰肢，小穴一收一縮，竟是在未射精的情況下悄悄高潮。</p><p>　　見兩人玩得開心，O微微一笑，從後方抱住辛勤耕耘的A，啃咬著他脖頸的腺體。</p><p>　　Alpha的腺體不如Omega敏感，總歸也是個性感帶，A被啃得粗喘連連，欺負B的下身越發兇狠。</p><p>　　O將身體緊貼上A的後背，胸前硬挺的乳頭終於得到垂憐，O發出帶著鼻音的呻吟，一面將手指嫻熟地深入自己空虛的後穴。</p><p>　　濕潤的穴內還含著B方才射入的精液，O輕輕按摩了幾下，便將手指轉而開始進攻A的禁地。</p><p>　　「呃，嗯……不……」A感受到身後邪惡的手指在他的肛口打轉，那隱密的搔弄既舒服又令人不安，他扭了扭腰想避過O的惡作劇，卻引來身下B激烈的緊縮，和腰間修長雙腿的桎梏。</p><p>　　O仗著軍人的身手制服住A，同時偷偷對B的精神觸手發出訊息，B瞬間紅了臉龐，卻依舊努力配合O，收縮甬道親吻A的性器。</p><p>　　下身被入侵的感覺太過怪異，粗糙的手指在體內擴張、探索，帶著些微疼痛的腫脹感讓人不禁渾身緊繃、不住擺動，只想逃離那修長的手指。</p><p>　　啪的一聲，A悶哼，白皙的臀部浮現淡淡的掌印。</p><p>　　「還沒開始呢，別發騷。」O冷冷地說。</p><p>　　O退出手指，扶著筆直的陰莖戳了戳A的穴口，接著緩緩推入。</p><p>　　Alpha畢竟不是適合承受的一方，即便擴張過後也顯得乾澀狹窄，被入侵的壁肉顯得十分遲鈍，只是一收一縮的想將異物排出。</p><p>　　O心知肚明A已經在射精的邊緣，便沒有憐香惜玉的心思，在腦內和B草草溝通過後，兩人便合作無間地開始挑逗A的感官。</p><p>　　O順著A的肉壁開拓，在青澀的窄穴內四處探訪，尋找著前列腺的位置與生殖腔的遺跡。</p><p>　　後方慢條斯理的玩弄令人心癢難耐，A延遲已久的高潮已經在爆發邊緣，他低下頭和B唇齒交纏，陰莖狠烈搗弄溫軟的巢穴，將透明的液體都打成白沫。</p><p>　　「啊！」身後的肉柱似乎撞到了某塊軟肉，帶著強烈的快感直衝腦門，A腰身一軟，躺倒在B身上半晌不得動彈，自己的陰莖卻是暴漲，直直挺入更深的幽徑之中，惹來B眼角流下幾滴淚珠。</p><p>　　O見狀便開始大開大闔地蹂躪那甬道，每一次的進出都退到最外面，再猛然搗入，毫不留情地鞭韃著隱蔽的敏感點。</p><p>　　遲鈍的腸壁終於醒悟，開始羞噠噠地迎合，淫靡的水聲越發響亮，收縮的力道也愈發柔情似水。</p><p>　　A被後方劇烈的快感逼得呻吟連連，胯部無意識地迎合O的操弄，連帶疼愛身下的B。B承受不起如此激烈的節奏，一邊抽泣一邊扭腰逃避，卻引得體內的兇器越發飽脹，在小小的肉道間亂闖。</p><p>　　扭動的B讓O不再能次次命中A的要害，堅硬的龜頭在穴內四處進犯、開拓，A翹著屁股挨操，突然感受到那滾燙的肉柱刮過一個凹槽，瞬間幹得A腦子一片空白，在B體內噴出精水。</p><p>　　瞬間絞緊的肉壺讓O失去理智，本能地開始撞擊那神秘凹陷。</p><p>　　那凹陷藏在肉壁之內，輕輕劃過便爆發出轟然的快感，A被掐著腰狠幹，每次被撞擊到那小點便射出一股精液，灌得B失神顫抖。</p><p>　　O停下擺動的腰肢，虛虛的頂在那凹縫，渾身大汗淋漓，映著流暢的肌肉線條閃耀，性感的不可萬物。</p><p>　　他低下頭用沙啞而淡漠的聲音說道：「我要進去你的生殖腔了。」</p><p>　　聞言，A開始喘著氣求饒：「等等，哈……我是Alpha，沒有生殖腔……」</p><p>　　O並未回答，只是緩慢而堅定的撬開肉壁間的凹縫，揚長而入。</p><p>　　「哈啊……出去，好痛！」A摳著床單，繃著身子，表情既痛苦又歡愉。</p><p>　　「痛嗎？你明明射了這麼多，B都快壞掉了。」</p><p>　　B突然被點名，反射性的收縮了一下小穴。他一直被A頂弄前列腺，早已高潮了好些回，更別說後來灌入的液體股股沖刷著前列腺，避無可避，讓B高潮迭起，最後只能可憐兮兮地射出空槍。</p><p>　　漫長的入侵終於停止，A感覺O似乎頂到了自己的胃，撐得他難受，實際上他的生殖道並未發育太多，只堪堪容納了O的龜頭便毫無縫隙。</p><p>　　體諒到A是初次被開發生殖道，O並未大幅度進出，只在小口內畫著圓，刺激著過於敏感的處所。</p><p>　　「啊……」A再也無法控制自己的聲音，他滿臉茫然，下體半硬不軟的吐著稀薄的液體，淅淅瀝瀝的彷彿失禁一般。</p><p>　　O緩緩的晃動著臀部，感受著溫軟細緻的吞吐，這處神秘的所在顯然是淫罪的泉源，不顧理智地緊箍著外來的客人，討好般湧出黏膩的液體。</p><p>　　前端被吸得舒爽，O渾身的信息素翻湧而出，後方的小嘴卻是開始不由自主地收縮著，顯然又一股情潮洶湧而至。</p><p>　　O摸到自己下身流出的液體，也不知是不是早先的精水，順手塗在A的後背，在他耳邊道：「我又要發情了，把我含射就讓你幹我。」</p><p>　　比起語言的刺激，更快的是嗅覺。A在聞到桂花香的瞬間，本能便開始暴漲，即使被O的陰莖釘在床上依舊奮力掙扎，只想翻身灌溉自己的Omega。</p><p>　　O的情潮和A的掙扎也喚醒了B，他不像O能保持自制，也不像A還有體力掙動。他呆呆地躺著，精神觸手的絲線急速彙集，不多時便合而為一，直直地向O的精神領域闖入。</p><p>　　一面是生理的快感，一面是精神交融的衝擊，O低吼著淺淺擺動蜂腰，讓A自發地討好自己，同時和B進行永久的精神標記。</p><p>　　精神標記的感覺太難以形容，既像醉酒時暈眩，又像夏日裡冰涼的開水，體感時間拉長成好幾倍，感官的觸動也被重複千百回，愉悅和快感交疊在神經迴路之間，卻又不會造成大腦過度的負擔。</p><p>　　發情的快感也在此時達到巔峰，O將陰莖塞住A的生殖道，小小的結張開，留存已久的精液噴射而出，O舒服得渾身打顫，高潮的飄然彷彿持續了數小時之久……</p><p>　　而這一切，都隨著永久標記留存在O的精神領域之中。</p><p>　　16.</p><p>　　這次的發情期特別得長，整整過了五天。</p><p>　　三人腰酸腿軟，嘴唇紅潤，抓痕和吻痕遍佈全身。A沒想到這次會被OB兩人輪流上了；B沒想到這次會被玩到靠著乳尖高潮，也被A成結；O沒想到這次會被AB雙龍，還輪流玩弄生殖腔……</p><p>　　每個人都貢獻了自己的第一次，可喜可賀，可喜可賀。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>求推薦ABO+哨嚮的文...不限性向！<br/>極度缺糧中！！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>